<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>deepest by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753223">deepest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Healing magic probably doesn't work this way, Injury, M/M, erotic gore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvain wants Felix's hands inside him in the worst possible way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>deepest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=1680200#cmt1680200">this kink meme prompt</a>:</p><p>nobody has to die - in fact i'd prefer they didn't, or at least not without being revived somehow - but i would like sylvain and felix touching each other's insides. make it gross. thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Sylvain asks, Felix thinks that he’s hearing things. </p><p>He can hardly be blamed for it when Sylvain is bleeding out on the battlefield after a narrow victory and Felix’s throat still hurts from how he’d shouted at a soldier from his battalion to fetch Mercedes. His heart is pounding in his chest louder now that it ever did during the battle and Sylvain is smiling up at him like he’s the sun in the middle of a bitter Faerghus winter. </p><p>Sylvain’s smile turns expectant then, a clear sign that he’s waiting for a response. When none is forthcoming, he takes a gurgling breath and tries again. </p><p>"Fe." His voice is so thin, nothing more than syllables on a breath. "I want you to touch my insides." </p><p>"Don’t fuck with me," Felix snaps at him, his emotions too frayed by the battle, by the sight of Sylvain bleeding out in his arms — where the fuck is Mercedes, anyway — and then adds, "I need you to stop talking. Just hold on, okay. Look at me." </p><p>The last part feels unnecessary when Sylvain hasn’t looked away from him even once. </p><p>"Fe —" </p><p>"<i>No</i>," Felix replies, so loud and angry that it makes Sylvain smile. It’s a voice that Felix only ever uses when Sylvain is getting his way and Felix is unhappy about it. "It’s — it’s unsanitary, what if you get infected?" </p><p>"Fe," Sylvain says, soft and calm, like <i>Felix</i> is the one in this situation who needs to be treated gently. He reaches for Felix’s wrist, guiding it closer to the gaping wound in his stomach where the enemy lancer had already pulled their weapon free and left Sylvain to die. </p><p>Felix holds his breath, watching Sylvain’s expression carefully as his fingers graze the edge of the wound. Sylvain’s brow furrows but he doesn’t stop, not until Felix’s fingers are touching blood, muscle and Goddess only knows what else. When Sylvain moans, there’s pleasure mixed in with the pain. </p><p>"<i>Sylvain</i>," Felix says weakly, regretting ever pulling his gloves off to check on his wounds. "This is —"</p><p><i>Disgusting</i>, is what he means to say but the word dies in his throat when he takes another look at Sylvain’s face. Instead, he just takes a steadying breath and presses his fingers in a little firmer. </p><p>"Fuck," Sylvain breathes, resting his forehead against Felix’s shoulder. </p><p>Felix might not be able to see it for himself right now but that doesn’t make him any less certain that Sylvain is getting hard from this. </p><p>Not that he’s one to talk. </p><p>By the time they hear Mercedes’ voice calling for them, they’re both flushed. Felix pulls back, wiping his hand against the grass and balling it into a fist to hide what he can’t remove. </p><p>"Mercedes. Here." </p><p>Felix gets to his feet shakily, stepping out of the way so that Mercedes can take his place. Sylvain looks at him, even as he answers the rapid-fire questions Mercedes asks them both, and doesn’t look away even once.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>—————</p>
</div>The moment Sylvain is allowed out of his bed, he’s in Felix’s instead.<p>"Mercedes said <i>light activity</i>," Felix grumbles against Sylvain’s mouth, even though he makes no attempt to stop the slow grind of Sylvain’s hips against his. </p><p>"Then you do all the work," Sylvain laughs, lifting his hips so he can grope Felix through the front of his pants. "I want you to touch me." </p><p>Felix moans at the too-recent memory of Sylvain’s insides, wet and warm and soft. He fingers Sylvain open a little too roughly, teeth clamped around a nipple as his fingers work to the melody of, <i>fuck, yes, harder, please</i>. </p><p>His thighs burn when Sylvain sits on his cock and makes him thrust up into him but it’s nothing compared to the liquid heat that drops into his stomach when Sylvain takes his wrist, guiding it to the fading scar across his stomach where it had been gaping open just days ago. </p><p>"Love you inside me," Sylvain pants and they both come then and there, Felix too unprepared to pull out as he spills into Sylvain and down his thighs. </p><p>Felix flips them over with a grunt, lifting Sylvain’s hips up and eating him out, his fingers curled against Sylvain’s stomach the whole time, digging into the healed skin until Sylvain trembles his way through another orgasm. </p><p><i>Don’t do that again</i>, Felix thinks helplessly but he doesn’t saying it.</p><p>He’s not sure he means it anyway.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>—————</p>
</div>Felix wouldn’t call it a regular thing. He’d like to think he keeps Sylvain out of serious trouble often enough that it can’t really be called a regular thing.<p>Even so. It happens again, more than once. That part is not so surprising, when they’re fighting a war, when Sylvain fights like he’s someone else’s human shield. </p><p>Felix still has no explanation for why they do this every time, why Sylvain moans his name the sweetest when Felix’s fingers are coated with his blood, brushing against exposed bone or — on one particularly stressful occasion — when he’s pushing Sylvain’s intestines back inside him. </p><p>He doesn’t know why it goes with it, beyond the fact that <i>Sylvain likes it</i> and maybe he’s never needed another reason for anything in his entire life. Not when Sylvain grabs him by the sleeve and pulls him into a desperate kiss and Felix is still reeling after Mercedes arrives, his mouth still full of Sylvain’s blood. </p><p>Especially not when they end up in bed afterwards every single time, Felix clawing at Sylvain’s healed skin like he can make his own way back inside. Sylvain’s always at his loudest like this, even with his face pressed against the pillow and his mouth open as he drools against it. This is always when he comes the hardest. </p><p>Felix isn’t good enough of a liar to pretend he’s any different.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>—————</p>
</div>It makes sense — finally, truly, makes sense — when Felix is the one bleeding out in Sylvain’s arms.<p>The panic etched into the lines of Sylvain’s face makes Felix wheeze out a laugh that hurts almost as much as the blow he’d taken to his leg but is still worth it all the same. </p><p>"Now you know how I feel." </p><p>"Shh." Sylvain’s voice is shaking. "Just hold on. I’ll patch you up until Mercie can have a look at you." </p><p>"Wait," Felix gasps. He doesn’t need to say any more for Sylvain to understand.</p><p>"Oh, Felix," he sighs, suddenly so fond. He dispels the magic warming his hand and presses it closer. "Is this what you want?" </p><p>The metal of Sylvain’s armour doesn’t give him any purchase to cling to, not until he slips his fingers through the gaps of it and curls them into the undershirt. He’s sweating, burning up, and he still presses his face into the warmth of Sylvain’s neck with a shaky exhale. </p><p>"You gotta tell me, darling heart," Sylvain teases, waiting for Felix.</p><p>"Yes," Felix grits out. He scrapes his teeth against Sylvain’s jaw. Whines, "<i>Please</i>." </p><p>The wound goes deep, Felix is certain that he saw the white of bone when he tried to check on himself. The thought of Sylvain’s fingers digging so deep into him makes him feel like he’s being turned inside out. He presses his face to Sylvain’s neck again and wails, the pleasure warring with the pain until he’s left shaking and overstimulated and desperate to never be out of Sylvain’s arms again. </p><p>"That’s it," Sylvain coos. "That’s right. Let me touch you where no one else ever will." </p><p>"I’m gonna ride you so hard we break the bed," Felix snarls, a threat, promise and plea combined in one. </p><p>"Mercie’s here," Sylvain murmurs, pulling his hand away but thankfully not moving any further away. "Heal up, love, and I’ll hold you to it."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>